youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SammyClassicSonicFan
Sammy Harbors (Born October 31, 1998 17) is a YouTube user, best known for his certain rants on videos games, etc. He has a signature word which is "frick". He lives in Fishers, Indiana with his mother. He was diagnosed with Autism in 2002, making him the person he is on YouTube. This user has been widely criticized for his behavior which was inspired by a user named "mariotehplumber". They have been criticized for both being illogical and disrespectful to gamers' opinions. One of his videos, a rant on Deus Ex, was a prime example of disrespected opinions. At times, he will even go as far as to start to destroy his room in his videos. At first, he was not known for the first few videos by many. Eventually, he uploaded a video called "Stop Hating on Sonic", which currently has over 1,000,000 views. He currently has over 20,000 subscribers on his new main channel. Notable Videos * Stop Hating on Sonic - The video that made him famous. * Rant Against Sonic Fanbase You Ruined Sonic - Rant against the terrible Sonic fanbase. * Give Nintendo 2DS a chance - His rant against the Nintendo fanbase for not supporting the Nintendo 2DS. * Stop Denying my Age - His video on his audience saying he was 16 and not 9. It was later proven he was 16 except his voice was high pitched. * SammyClassicSonicFan's Adventure - A short film about Sammy looking for an 'ultra-rare' Fire Mario backpack. * Stop Criticizing the Wii U - A rant on haters on Nintendo's console, the Wii U. * Deus Ex Rant - His 'review' on the video game Deus Ex. Channels Sammy has many channels that have been taken down by his mother due to inappropriate use. # SammyClassicSonicFan - Main channel, but this channel has been removed. # SammyTanookiGamer - New name from first channel to focus more on Mario-related content. Later re-named and SammyTanookiGamer was made a 2nd channel.(Both closed by Mother). # Sammy Harbors - 3-day lived channel. # SnoopyFlyingAce64 - A private channel only known by Sammy's friends. He focused on walkthroughs and opinions in his videos. In January 2014, all of his videos were leaked by someone, so Sammy abandoned his channel. The channel is still opened today. # SammyPaperMarioFan - Opened in February 2014; made famous from his Golden Oreos review. Channel was later taken down. # Sammy Space Time -Made to promote his new novel he was writing. # SammyClassicSonicFan - Changed back from Sammy Space-Time # Sammy the Classic Sonic Fan - Channel made for Let's Plays, opinions, etc. This is the only one that people start to subscribe to him because of what he says not because "he's so bad hes good" Biography Not much is known about SammyClassicSonicFan. He was born on Halloween of 1998. He was diagnosed with Autism in 2002. He later got Sonic Mega Collection for a Nintendo Gamecube and a Nintendo Wii which further built his Autism. In 2013, he was really mean to people resulting in trolling of others but in 2014, he slowly became nice to everyone. Members of the Harbors Family * Wayne Thomas '''- The father of Sammy and Morgan. * '''Danielle Thomas '''née '''Ferris - The mother of Sammy and Morgan. * Morgan Thomas '- The sister of Sammy. * '''Sammy Harbors '- The brother of Morgan. Weapons & Gear * '''SammyClassicSonicFan's Sword - SammyClassicSonicFan made this sword out of wooden sticks and duct tape. SammyClassicSonicFan has used his sword to hit random objects when he gets enraged. * SammyClassicSonicFan's Sonic Shoes - Seen in SammyClassicSonicFan's Adventure, these shoes are used to run extremely fast like Sonic. * '''Mario Backpack - '''frequently worn in his older videos, he uses this to hold his weapons, gear, etc. * '''Ultra-rare limited edition Fire Mario Backpack - '''In the storyline of SammyClassicSonicFan's Adventure, the Fire Mario Backpack was dug up under ground because it had mythical powers, and Nintendo wanted to keep it away from evil. Sammy managed to dig one up, and used it's powers to fend off against thieves of the backpack in the short film. Trivia * Sammy has a condition where voice is high pitched. Starting in 2014, Sammy's voice has become deep progressively slow. * The Sonic Show, a news stations for all things regarding Sonic, did the first interview on Sammy ever since his return. * Sammy teased something he will host called 'Neko Gamer'. Information is yet to be released. However, Sammy did answer to a Tweet he was sent that information will come soon. * Many mirror channels have been made where they re-upload Sammy's videos in case of deletion by his mother or Sammy himself. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers